Apollo Genesis
Apollo Genesis (アポロ・ジェネシス Aporo Jeneshisu) is one of the many bookkeepers 'of 'Konjiki no Gash!! He's Rops' human partner and reader of the cerulean blue spell book. Apollo is the heir to an American financial corporation who traveled the world along with Rops before settling down in his job. He is one of the many human partners Kiyomaro Takamine 'and 'Gash Bell meet and serves as a reliable ally to them assisting them financially on their many journeys across the world during the''' battle to decide king. Appearance Apollo is a young adult man with blue-green eyes and short fluffy blond hair. As a free traveler, he wore a vertically stripped white buttoned shirt, long bright green pants, and brown dress shoes. His signature ensemble piece that he wore as well was a long dark green cape that covered most of his body. When he assumes his position as the head of his family's company, he begins wearing a bright orange suit and red necktie. On the back of his suit jacket and on the front of his tie is a sun symbol. Personality During his travels, Apollo was very laid back both in terms of his overall demeanor and his attitude on life. Apollo was initially neither committed to the idea of assuming his position as CEO so soon nor was ever too serious about participating in the battle to decide king along with Rops (much to Rops' dismay). By being able to travel the world freely, he didn't have to be too concerned with either of those for quite some time until he encounters Kiyomaro. Kiyomaro allowed Apollo to realize this whole time he had lacked a sense of purpose and a challenge he hadn't realized he had longed for—things that Kiyomaro had gained and experienced during battles along with Gash. As easygoing as he is on the surface, Apollo is shown to be able to demonstrate himself to be a formidable opponent in battle. Apollo is more than capable of holding his own in a fight and uses his abilities and analytical thinking to work towards to ending a battle as soon as possible.The first time Apollo became serious about battling was when he faced off against Gash and Kiyomaro after realizing that battling them will give him a challenge he had been needing all along. Apollo gains renewed feelings towards the battle to decide king and becomes committed to helping Rops win the battle. Even after eventually losing Rops to '''Zeon, '''his commitment to him and the battle to decide king remains and eagerly assists Kiyomaro and his friends wherever he can to ensure that the '''demon world will have a good king looking over everyone. Synopsis Before the Battle: Apollo is the heir to a successful American financial corporation and likewise he is assumed to take position as the head of the company someday. Apollo wasn't ready to take over just yet and set off to travel around the world before he settled down in his job. Introduction Arc: During his travels he meets Rops and the two journeyed together during the battle to decide king. Although exact details of the circumstances in which they met were never shown in the original manga series, the anime elaborates on this. As Apollo drove through a rural countryside, he meets two children who had been looking after Rops and asks them for directions on how to get through the country. He learns from them he's the only traveler they had seen in a long time as a result of their country being closed off to most of the world. Apollo reaches a dead end at a large towering gate unable to get through. In that moment as well, Apollo discovers he's the true reader of Rops' book and casts Rops' first spell to lift himself over the gate. He and Rops traveled together from then on. Apollo and Rops eventually make it to Japan and stay there for a bit of time before heading off to their next destination. While in Japan, Apollo meets Kiyomaro at the park where the two initially decide to talk rather than fight each other. He then realizes that unlike Kiyomaro, he had lacked a certain challenge that would allow him to have a sense of purpose to work towards and decides to challenge Kiyomaro to a battle. With the battle ending in a draw, Apollo heads off with Rops hoping to meet Kiyomaro and Gash again one day when they all become stronger. Some time later, Apollo visits Kiyomaro at his school informing him he has now assumed his position as CEO and that Rops is no longer with him. More importantly, he shares with Kiyomaro information regarding Zeon. Apollo explains that while he had looked identical to Gash, the two couldn't possibly be anymore different from one another in terms of strength and personality. Apollo met Zeon in Holland about three weeks prior to meeting Kiyomaro again thinking he was Gash. Apollo and Rops were eventually coerced into facing Zeon and Dufaux '''and realize then the difference in their strengths. Apollo and Rops were overpowered by the two and their battle ended with the burning of Rops' book. After telling his story to Kiyomaro, he urges him to ensure that Zeon wouldn't become the king of the demon world and tells him he'd be glad to assist him wherever possible. '''Ancient Demon Arc: Apollo worked together with Kiyomaro sending him and his allies out to the Devolo Ruins in order to stop Zophise and his army of ancient demons and humans who he is manipulating against their wills to fight for him. Apollo isn't involved directly with the battles as a result of no longer having a demon partner, but helps Kiyomaro and his friends in other ways such as securing for them a place to stay and helping rescued humans return to their original countries. Faudo Arc: Apollo returns to help Kiyomaro and his allies once again but this time to help them stop Faudo and rescue Wonrei and Lien. Apollo sends Kiyomaro and his friends out on a private jet to New Zealand where Faudo is located and later, with the help of Professor Riddle, fly out Bari, Gustav, Sherry, and Brago to assist in stopping Faudo from destroying Japan. Clear Note Arc: Apollo works with Kiyomaro and his allies one last time as he flies them out to the Rocky Mountains where they will face Clear Note in a deciding battle of the fate of the demon world. Before Kiyomaro, Gash, Megumi, and Tio board the plane to head out, Apollo, Professor Riddle, and Rin Vise wish them the best of luck in their battle. After the Battle: Like the other bookkeepers who participated in the battle to decide king, Apollo receives a letter from his now former demon partner Rops. He can be seen at his office desk at work while reading Rops' letter happy to hear from him knowing he's doing well. Relationships Rops: Rops is Apollo's partner. Apollo had met Rops during his travels and had stayed with each other since then. The two share a close friendship with one another and had traveled the world together in complete leisure. In battles, their close bonds and trust in each other is evident which makes them a formidable team to face off against. From the beginning however, Apollo didn't think too seriously of the task of making his demon king which made Rops visibly upset from time to time. Only after experiencing an epiphany during his battle against Kiyomaro and Gash does he become committed to helping Rops win and reassures Rops this as well. Apollo is shown to have kept a photo of Rops close with him indicating how much he thinks about him and has it as something to remember him by. Apollo consistently worked with Kiyomaro wherever he could to help in order to ensure that the demon world will have a kind ruler looking after Rops and other fellow demon. Kiyomaro Takamine: Kiyomaro is Gash's partner and a friend to Apollo. Apollo had met Kiyomaro during his breif visit to Japan where the two decided to have a talk with each other in the park rather than initially fight. Kiyomaro was the one who made Apollo realize he had been lacking experiencing any fulfilling challenges during his travels and was convinced that Kiyomaro would be able to give him that in a battle. Apollo had great faith in Kiyomaro knowing that both he and Gash are a reliable team who had the potential to carry out the goal of ensuring the demon world would be in good hands and naturally entrusted the two with this wish. Even when no longer with Rops, Apollo remained committed to assisting Kiyomaro and his allies wherever possible on their various adventures. List of Battles Participated In * Vs. Gash Bell & Kiyomaro Takamine * Vs. Zeon Bell & Dufaux Spells Quotes * "I think it must feel so great to be a bird...how come humans don't have wings?" (Chapter 59) * "I mean, one hundred demon kids were set to our world to become their next king, right? There can't be too many left by now, but still...Who needs to fight them all?...Rops' power can be good, too...but it's not like I need it. I want to have some '''fun' on my last trip. I don't want to deal with other people." (Chapter 59) * "It's okay, Rops. I'm not gonna collapse in the middle of it. We can do it! I'm gonna help you become the next king." (Chapter 62) * "''Now I get it. I have this special ability which lets me sense people's powers. You're sharp. You can dodge any kind of attack quickly and...you're a talented fighter who can defeat your enemies no matter what. But the scariest thing about you is that...you're completely unfazed by danger. You've got a cold, fearless heart! Dufaux. How much '''hatred' do you actually hide...beneath your cold-blooded mask?" (Chapter 77) * "''Don't let a creep like that...become the king...of the world where Rops is in now!" (Chapter 77) Trivia * Apollo's last name was revealed on 'Makoto Raiku's blog. '''Neither the original manga nor anime adaptation mention his last name. ** "...And'' Apollo's full name is 'Apollo Genesis'. Isn't it a cool name?" - Makoto Raiku's (translated) response to a fan question regarding Apollo's name. * Aspects of Apollo's character, such as his musical talents, ability to predict attacks, and the sun symbol on his suit and tie, may have taken inspiration from the Greek god Apollo who is the god of music, medicine, prophecy, and the sun. * According to volume 1 of the data books, there is a section that displays the kind of letter a certain few human partners would write to their demon and Apollo is one of them. In his letter to Rops, he looks back on the fact they had traveled to many different places together and notes, although their time together was short, it was the best times of his life. * In Gash Café, it is revealed that Apollo is only able to understand about half of what Rops says. Given this, Apollo learned Rops' name through the use of a character chart where Rops pointed at the individual letters to spell out his name. ** In addition to this, Apollo is shown to have been able to also understand Umagon when he tried to communicate with him despite not being his demon partner.